


"I Love You"

by chynnawrites



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy drabble, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: Just a short little fluffy thing





	

“Your hair is so soft.” Sebastian murmured sleepily. I opened one eye slightly, seeing his hands idly playing with my hair.

“Why are you awake, baby? It’s still dark.” I cooed and kissed his forehead. He let out a content purr and smiled, kissing my forehead in return.

“I rolled over and opened my eyes.” He started before yawning. “I saw you sleeping and I was breathless.” He purred. He gave me a half smile, his eyes almost closed.

“God, I love you.” I whispered and curled up to him.

“I love you too, iubită. With all my heart.” He replied in a hushed voice and pulled me closer to him, kissing the top of my head as we drifted back to sleep.


End file.
